It's My Scar
by mania6051
Summary: Dean stracił nad sobą kontrolę pod wpływem znamienia Kaina. Jak bardzo bolesne będą tego skutki?


_Witajcie! Z malutkim opóźnieniem przedstawiam Wam coś zupełnie nowego. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu. Oczywiście dziękuję G. za korektę i szczere uwagi. Jesteś najlepsza! _  
_Enjoy!_

_..._

Dean siedział oparty o ścianę w kałuży karmazynowej krwi. Dłonie i twarz pokryte miał drobnymi zadrapaniami. Po czole spływały krople potu, a z kącika napuchniętych ust leciała maleńka strużka krwi. Wokół niego panował bezgraniczny mrok i cisza. Z daleka dobiegał jedynie delikatny świst wiatru sprawiający, że pomieszczenie wydawało się jeszcze bardziej przeraźliwe. Okna na przeciwległej ścianie były tak brudne, że nie przepuszczały choćby odrobiny światła. Winchester nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się w tej zapomnianej przez Boga dziurze. Na dodatek w powietrzu unosił się obrzydliwy zapach gnijącego mięsa. Smród był nie do wytrzymania. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, próbując coś dostrzec w otaczającej go ciemności. Czując ból w każdej części swojego poturbowanego ciała, podczołgał się kawałek dalej, natrafiając na leżącą na ziemi latarkę. Szybko poszukał włącznika i poczekał, aż żarówka nabierze pełnej mocy. Przetarł powieki, po chwili przyzwyczajać się do jasno bijącego światła.

\- Od razu lepiej. - szepnął. Spojrzał na swoje pozdzierane dłonie, widząc na nich ślady zdecydowanie nie swojej krwi. W jednej z nich kurczowo trzymał Pierwsze Ostrze, w drugiej strzępek czyjegoś ubrania. Nieświadomie ściskał go z całych sił, jakby miało uratować mu to życie. - Cholera… - W głowie huczało mu od natłoku różnorakich emocji. Czuł jednocześnie złość i spokój, radość i smutek. W żyłach płynęła dziko pulsująca krew, boleśnie palącą jego wnętrze. Cały czas ogarnięty był chęcią zabijania, jednak coś nie pozwalało mu się z tego wyzwolić. Zupełnie jakby uczucia w nim utkwiły i nie mogły znaleźć ujścia.

Winchester przymknął oczy, próbując wyprzeć z siebie potwora, który zawładnął jego duszą. Szybko wyrzucił Pierwsze Ostrze z dłoni, walcząc ze sobą, by nie chwycić go z powrotem. Pokusa była silna, a Dean słaby. Wyłącznie maleńka cząstka jego prawdziwej osobowości sprzeciwiała się jej, wołając o pomoc. Łowca marzył, by wstać na równe nogi i wydostać się z tej obskurnej dziury. Mięśnie jednak odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Ostrożnie podparł się rękoma o ścianę i podniósł z podłogi. Rozejrzał się po dość dużym pokoju, próbując przypomnieć sobie minione wydarzenia. Zrobił kilka kroków, potykając się o czyjeś ciało. Szybko nachylił się nad leżącym mężczyzną, zauważając, że nie było jedyne. Na podłodze leżało jeszcze kilka ludzkich zwłok, a każde z nich miało poważne rany kłute i wręcz rozszarpane gardła. Wszystko brudne było od krwi i wnętrzności, które walały się po całej podłodze. Widok był odrażający.

watch?v=gg4zxY1vF1w - link do piosenki na youtube, która koniecznie trzeba przesłuchać!

\- Nie. Nie. To nie ja! To niemożliwe! - Dean stęknął żałośnie. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło. W prawej dłoni wciąż ściskał kawałek beżowego materiału, lecz nie zwracał na to najmniejszej uwagi. - Co do cholery? Ja ich zabiłem? Ja zabiłem tych wszystkich, pieprzonych ludzi? - Złapał się za głowę, rozglądając spanikowanym wzrokiem. Bardzo powoli dochodził do siebie, a wraz z nim świadomość masakry, której był sprawcą. - To niemożliwe! - warknął. Szybko sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon, chcąc jak najszybciej zadzwonić do Castiela. Chciał, aby Anioł zabrał go stąd, nie mówiąc o tym Sammy'emu. Wybrał numer przyjaciela, po chwili słysząc dzwonek dochodzący z głębi pokoju. Trzymając telefon przy uchu, szedł w stronę nasilającego się dźwięku.  
\- Em, tu Castiel. - Nagle telefon Anioła ucichł i odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka. - Jeśli próbujesz się do mnie dodzwonić, a ja nie odbieram to znaczy, że.. em, jestem zajęty. Czymś bardzo ważnym. Dlatego przepraszam, ale musisz zostawić wiadomość. To znaczy nagrać się. Tak, już możesz. - Głos Castiela wywołał u Łowcy niemiłe dreszcze. Anulował połączenie i jeszcze wybrał ten sam numer. Dźwięk znów się nasilał. - Nie, nie.. nie! - Podbiegł kilka kroków i zamarł w przerażeniu. - Nie wierzę, nie wierzę! To nie może być prawda! - Upuścił telefon i padł na kolana. Z jego zielonych oczu natychmiast popłynęły łzy. - Cas... - wyszeptał, widząc leżące na ziemi, martwe ciało Anioła.

...

Dean Winchester był mordercą. Z zimną krwią zamordował grupę niewinnych ludzi. Bestialsko rozszarpał ich ciała, nie czując przy tym żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Znamię Kaina zamieniło go w potwora, z którym jako Łowca powinien walczyć. To, co zrobił nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Już dawno powinien ze sobą skończyć. W dzień, w który po raz pierwszy zabił niewinnego człowieka.

\- Castiel. - Teraz Dean zabił swojego przyjaciela. Zabił istotę, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie. - Ja przepraszam.. nie chciałem. - Po piegowatych policzkach spłynęły kolejne krople łez. Mężczyzna objął dłońmi poturbowaną twarz Anioła, zbliżając usta do jego czoła. - Tak bardzo cię kochałem, Cas. - powiedział szeptem, ledwie poruszając wargami. Opuszkami palców głaskał zimne policzki, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo uwielbiał podziwiać oczy Anioła. Ich błękit zgasł już na zawsze. - Castiel, błagam… - Jego jęk stawał się coraz bardziej bolesny. - wróć do mnie! Nie opuszczaj mnie! - mówił to, choć wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Łaska opuściła castielowe ciało i już nic nie przywróciłoby go do życia. - Przepraszam, słyszysz? Kochałem cię! Od zawsze! Nie mogłem cię zab.. - urwał, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie reszty zdania. Spojrzał na czarny cień anielskich skrzydeł, zduszając w sobie kolejny jęk żalu. – Ty naprawdę nie żyjesz.

Nachylił się nad siną twarzą Castiela i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Tak wiele razy o tym marzył. Poczuć słodki smak jego warg, czuć bijące od niego ciepło. Teraz pozostał jedynie chłód martwego ciała i smak spierzchniętej krwi.

_\- Dean, co ty zrobiłeś? - Castiel wbiegł do pomieszczenia, słysząc przeraźliwe wołanie o pomoc. Nigdy nie spodziewał się tego, co ujrzał. Dean stał nad młodą kobietą i powoli wbijał w nią Pierwsze Ostrze. Ta krzyczała, próbując wyrwać się z rąk swojego oprawcy. Winchester nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym wbił ostrze najgłębiej, jak mógł. - Przestań! - Anioł warknął, widząc jak z oczu kobiety odeszło życie. Osunęła się na podłogę, niczym szmaciane lalka. Winchester nachylił się nad nią i przejechał ostrzem po jej szyi. Krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony, a Łowca zdawał się czerpać z tego perwersyjną przyjemność. Oblizał ostrze i rzucił się do następnej ofiary. - Dean! - Cas stał sparaliżowany, nie wierząc w to, co widzi._  
_\- Dla swojego bezpieczeństwa nie zbliżaj się do mnie, Cas._  
_\- Mojego bezpieczeństwa? Co ty mówisz!? - wrzasnął, po czym zamarł z przerażenia. Łowca złapał przykutego do krzesła chłopaka za gardło i zanim Anioł zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, złamał nastolatkowi kark. Ten nie mógł mieć więcej niż piętnaście lat. - Oszalałeś?! Od kiedy do jasnej cholery mordujesz dzieciaki!?_  
_\- Od dzisiaj. - Dean zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Czemu nie spróbowałeś mnie powstrzymać? Boisz się mnie?_  
_\- Nie. - odpowiedział pewny siebie. Nie czuł strachu, bo wierzył, że Dean nigdy nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy. Gdyby wiedział, jak potwornie się mylił._  
_\- Jest tu jeszcze kilka osób, które z przyjemnością zabiję. - Wskazał na zakneblowanych dwóch mężczyzn i kobietę. Ręce i nogi zawiązane mieli grubą liną, uniemożliwiającą ucieczkę. Byli poturbowani i wycieńczeni. Castiel nie chciał zastanawiać się, jak długo Winchester ich więził. Chciał jak najszybciej przerwać tą krwawą rzeź._  
_\- Nie pozwolę ci na to. - Skrzydlaty uniósł dłoń, chcąc skorzystać z anielskiej mocy, lecz jego łaska była już na wyczerpaniu._  
_\- Coś się stało, aniołku? Czyżbyś stracił swoje mojo? - Łowca rozprawił się z resztą swoich więźniów, nienawistnie rozszarpując im gardła. W zielonych tęczówkach tliła się agresja i dzikość._  
_\- Ja muszę cię powstrzymać, Dean._  
_\- Niby dlaczego?_  
_\- Zabijasz niewinnych ludzi! Nie widzisz tego, jakim obrzydliwym potworem się stałeś!? - Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Ostrożnie zrobił kilka kroków, nie spuszczając ostrza z oczu. - Wiem, że nie chcesz taki być. - Odległość_  
_między nim a łowcą zmniejszała się z każdym wypowiedzianym zdaniem. - Wiem, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem._  
_\- Zamknij się! Nic o mnie nie wiesz! - Winchester niespodziewanie wpadł w furię. Pchnął Castiela na ścianę, zaciskając dłoń na jego gardle. - Jeszcze słowo, a cię zabiję! - warknął groźnie._  
_\- Nie zrobisz tego. - Z oczu Anioła poleciały łzy. Choć sytuacja wymknęła się spod jego kontroli, nie stracił wiary. Dean Winchester był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, był dla niego jedyną rodziną. Nie mógł tak po prostu go zabić. - Jesteśmy rodziną, Dean._  
_\- Mylisz się._  
_\- Nie. - wyszeptał, po chwili czując przeraźliwy ból w dole brzucha, zakończony stopniowym rozmazywaniem się otaczającego go świata. Winchester uśmiechnął się arogancko i bezceremonialnie rozpruł Aniołowi brzuch. - Wybaczam ci, Dean. - Cas powiedział resztkami sił i osunął się na podłogę._

Łowca położył się obok leżącego ciała Anioła, czując zżerającą go od środka rozpacz. Nie znał słów, które mogły opisać jego uczucia. Poczucie winy, nienawiść do samego siebie, wstręt i strach.

\- Przepraszam. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem. - Przymknął oczy, wtulając się w chłodne ciało skrzydlatego przyjaciela. - Wróć do mnie. Błagam cię. Jesteś moim Aniołem. Obiecałeś, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz. - Kurczowo zacisnął dłonie na beżowym płaszczu. - Wiesz, że teraz moje życie nie ma sensu. Bez ciebie stanę się jeszcze gorszym potworem. Stanę się demonem. Tylko ty mogłeś mnie powstrzymać. - Monolog mężczyzny przerwał ryk silnika, dochodzący z zewnątrz. Zaraz potem głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami i kilka ciężkich kroków. - Gdziekolwiek jesteś, Cas... chcę być razem z tobą.

KONIEC.


End file.
